


no dawn no day

by knowsphere



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowsphere/pseuds/knowsphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing left for Peter on Earth any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no dawn no day

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much feels about these two and it's hurting me if I don't write this out. Apologies for any mistakes. I might go back and do a double/triple check tomorrow. Feel free to point them out!

It’s funny: when they were at war, Peter was pretty much stuck with Richard 24/7. The alliance against the Annihilation Wave was the last thing from being unified and trustworthy, and Richard needed someone with a tactical mind that he could trust. As his number two, Peter pointed out the obvious, like they were about to be blown to pieces by the some kind of force fields or to be brutally murdered by giant alien robots, and provided advice on, well, not being dead. All things considered, Peter would say he did a decent job. They parted way after the Annihilation War and were briefly reunited by the Phalanx Invasion. And now the universe seems to have (relatively) quieted down a bit, they hardly see each other at all. Peter has the guardians of the galaxy to lead and the gig is a pain in the ass (don’t even get him started on that). Richard is trying to rebuild the Nova Corps from ashes and answer all the distress calls in the whole d’ast universe and whatever else a space cop need to do. They both have responsibilities and roles to fill, chatting over a drink just the two of them seems less relevant now.

 

And maybe that’s a good thing. Peter thinks. Because every time they did see each other, there usually involved trouble. The fate of universe on a thin line and all that. Their relationship is based on the fact that they are both from Earth. It’s unusual to see another fellow earthling in space. Aliens still consider Earth a primitive planet, which is not untrue. The majority of Earth population doesn’t know a thing about what it is like out there while Peter and Richard have already fought in, what, their third or fourth cosmic wars? They look out for each other and back each other up. But there is a major difference between them. Richard is still tied to Earth, his home. He has a family, friends, people who care about him and pray for him to return safely one day. This is Richard’s motivation: he fights in the cosmic frontline to keep his home free from alien dictators. His duty is always to Earth. And Peter knows that Richard misses being on Earth. Peter, on the other hand, has nothing left for him to return. Not really. He had a mother. But now he doubts if anyone on Earth even knows about his existence any more. The years he spent in space blending in, he has become less human. Despite with his cyber implant gone and his face looking human again, he finds himself easy and content hanging in a bar full of strange aliens that look like they just walk out of science fictions. His team is his family and their headquarters in Knowhere is his home. He is good at the cosmic stuff and he decides to put it in good use because he feels that he has to. He failed the universe more than once and he has to make things right. To keep Earth safe may just be a bonus.

 

Peter’s teammates see them as both Terran and they know that they have this human sentiment of keeping tab on each other. And they have developed the habit of informing Peter their brief encounters with Richard. At first it’s just Cosmo. Sometimes Richard passed by Knowhere for his Nova Corps business while Peter was out on a mission. And when he came back Richard was already gone, and Cosmo would look at him with sympathy and told him Nova Prime was here and he sent Peter and the Guardians his regards. Peter would thank Cosmo and forgot about it in a minute. Then everybody else seems to start doing it. Phyla said she ran into Richard a few times on other planets while on her individual missions. She put her hand on Peter’s shoulder and said to him, Richard seemed well. Rocket told him he and Groot were getting “equipment” in the “unofficial” market when they saw Richard, and “he ain’t fooling around with that space cop business of his”. Drax mentioned he and Nova had a great fight with some Skrulls looking for trouble and complemented his helmet. Adam asked Peter about his Terran friend that everyone seems to be quite interested in. When Gamora saw Peter she told him she had a nice evening with Richard in his quarters. Peter turned around and walked right out of the door.

 

This is getting really hard to ignore. Peter finds. He appreciates the effort his friends are making to inform him Richard’s well being. But why the flark does everybody keep running into Richard except him? It’s some sort of irony that Peter can’t decide whether to feel funny or irritated about.

 

There is one thing Peter is really good at, and that’s to push down the sentiment with his star-lord-branded cynicism. There is work to be done, and Peter really has no time for all the mushy stuff. But this situation somehow is getting to him. Because the truth is, he does miss his friend. And the fact that everyone keeps reminding him how they had a good time with Richard isn’t really helpful to this situation. Usually he would forget about it and focus on his work. But now his head is filled with questions: Is Richard alright? How did the reformation of the corps go? Has he gone back to Earth? Does he even get enough sleep every day? He might get too tired and if he slips just a little bit in the mission, he might get himself killed.

 

Peter finds himself lying in his quarters and staring at the ceiling for hours wondering and worrying about Richard. This is ridiculous, he thinks, and give himself a mental slap, Richard is a big boy, he can take care of himself.

 

It takes Peter another hour to fall asleep. The alarm goes off minutes after.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The mission didn’t go as planned. So that’s business as usual. Nobody got hurt badly and as soon as they teleported back to Knowhere, everyone just went straight back to their living quarters. Peter had no intention of stopping them. The debrief logs can wait. In space, there is no night and day. Their sleeping habits have adapted to suit the need of the missions. So when you are tired and there is no mission await, you are off the clock.

 

Peter had his broken hand treated with Mantis’s help. He heads to the control center to check in with Cosmo and surprisingly, finds Richard talking to Cosmo.

 

It almost takes him a minute to process this knowledge. Because in the last few months, Richard seemed to be nothing but an idea to him. He was told Richard was here and there but he never actually got to see him.

 

Okay, so maybe Peter is a little bit high on that alien morphine Mantis just gave him.

 

Richard waves at him and flashes him a warm smile, “Hey Peter! Cosmo was just talking to me about you.”

 

Guess it’s confirmed that everybody is doing the talking for them.

 

Peter smirks, “Aren’t you a hard person to come across, Richie.”

 

Cosmo greets him telepathically and Peter quickly briefs him on the mission while Richard just stands there waiting for them to finish. Cosmo is doing that knowing look again, and excuses himself to attend to other business.

 

Peter glances up at Richard, who is leaning against the wall and smiling at him, “So, you have any plans? ‘Cause I saw the bar is still open on my way here. Wanna go grab a drink?”

 

Peter chuckles, “What? Doesn’t the Nova Prime have more important places to be?”

 

“Hey! It’s great to see you too, pal. And since you asked, I’m having a day off. It’s been a while we hang out.”

 

Peter wants to say yes. He really does. It’s what he’s been waiting for, just talking to Richard. He misses that more than anything. But this is a really bad time for him as his head is hurting as hell and he feels like he can fall asleep standing.

 

Richard seems to notice that, “But if you’re really tired, we can reschedule.”

 

“No.” Peter rushes, “I mean, maybe alcohol is not a good idea. But I can definitely use some caffeine right now.”

 

“Okay.” Richard laughs, “Lead the way.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Thank the _gods_ for the almighty existence of coffee.” Peter gulps down his third cup.

 

“I know, right? I’m fairly certain we wouldn’t survive a week in space without it.”

 

“So spill. What’s the deal with you? How did the rebuilding go?”

 

“It’s, well, going.” Richard wraps his fingers around the cup and looks into the dark liquid thoughtfully. “It’s rocky, of course. There was an unpleasant encounter with Ego.”

 

“Ego the Living Planet?” Peter looks at him with wide eyes.

 

Richard nods, “Yeah. Worldmind went nutjob and turned a whole base of people into Nova Centurions.”

 

“You’re not saying...”

 

“Yep. Ego was one of them.” Richard laughs bitterly.

 

“Aw flark. And I thought my job is hard.”

 

Peter listens to the other man intently. Richard has always been an open book to him. He talks about his visit home, about the emotional gap between him and his parents, about his reunion with old friends, about his brother and how much he worries about him. Peter knows for a fact that his friend is often very stressed underneath that fine helmet of his. And with all those responsibilities that he’s carrying, Peter wouldn’t blame him. Heck, if it were Peter, he would probably want to jump inside a black hole twice a week already. Richard needs someone to talk to, and Peter is glad that he can help.

 

The light in the room is dim, and they almost finish the pot of coffee. Richard look him in the eyes and says, “You up for a trip, Pete? There is something I want to show you.”

 

Peter shrugs, “Sure. The night is young.”

 

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, they are standing behind a giant glass and looking into the middle of space where the blue planet is.

 

Peter breathes, “I can’t believe you put the station here. It’s the same place…”

 

“Where our base was during the annihilation war.” Richard finishes for him.

 

“Yeah.” Peter says.

 

He stares at the planet in front of him, “Sometimes I forgot how beautiful Earth looks up here.”

 

“It’s stunning, isn’t it?” Richard replies.

 

“She’s still here because of you.” Peter says.

 

“Us.” Richard corrects him.

 

“Well, us. But mostly you. I’m not taking that credit.”

 

“Do you remember that day…”

 

“That you made the boneheaded decision to assassinate Hitler? Sure I do.” Peter snorts.

 

Richard smiles, “And you told me you were going with me.”

 

“I wasn’t gonna let you go on a suicide mission unsupervised. I’m supposed to be the one with crazy ideas.” Peter grins.

 

“Thank you.” Richard says softly, “Honestly, I wouldn’t succeed without you.”

 

“You really aren’t giving yourself enough credit.” Peter signs.

 

“Sometimes I look at Earth, and I think about somewhere down there people are waiting for the sunrise.” Richard says wistfully, “A new day ahead of them.”

 

“Sadly we don’t have sunrise in space.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Peter clears his throat and shuffles his feet, “Look, Richie, about what you just said… I think I owe you a thank you too.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Well… for saving my ass—countless time, that is. And thanks for helping me. With all the set up to assemble the Guardians and everything else.”

 

Richard smiles warmly, “You’re welcome.” And Peter feels the room is a little bit too warm that makes him dizzy.

 

He look down at his feet, ”And… I’ve got nothing left on Earth any more. You’re the closet thing I have that reminds me of it. You’re a great man and I feel honored to call you my friend. And I want you to know that if we did it all over again, I would still go with you. And I’ll always fight by you side when you need me to.”

 

Richard turns to look at him, his face unreadable.

 

“As I’m being too honest right now, it’s possible that there is a side effect of alien morphine. And I think I drank too much coffee. Or maybe it’s both.” Peter adds.

 

Richard touches his elbow, his fingers tracing down his arm and touches Peter’s bandaged hand. He frowns, “What happened to your hand?”

 

“Broken.” Peter says simply, “Occupational hazard.”

 

Richard brings his hand up close and examines it carefully, then covers his hand with his own.

 

“Um, Richie? What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to heal you.”

 

Peter arches an eyebrow, “Does Nova Force even work that way?”

 

“I don’t know.” Richard shrugs, “It helps me heal faster. But I’m not sure if it can work on anyone else. Maybe if I concentrate enough… Hmm, It’s not working.”

 

“Yeah. Bummer.” Peter smirks, “You might wanna try kissing it better.”

 

Richard looks up from their hands, and he seems to consider this carefully. His eyes are clear and focused, and lingers a moment at his lips before holding Peter’s gaze.

 

“You really need to be more careful.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I don’t want you to get yourself killed.”

 

“Right back at ya.”

 

Richard tugs his hand gently, bringing them close. Peter can feel his hot breath on his cheek. There is a small smile at the corner of Richard’s mouth, he whispers, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

 

“Okay.” Peter says, closing his eyes.

 

And he feels like there is this light that is running through his body. So bright, that it lights up the whole damn sky.

 

 

 


End file.
